


everything together

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [109]
Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: The twins have always done everything together, and now that they are beginning to grow, Zethia has a lot in mind that she'd like to share with Euden.
Relationships: Euden/Zethia (Dragalia Lost)
Series: Commissions [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 15





	everything together

Euden and Zethia are happy with their positions in life right now, because it allows the two of them more time to be close. They are the youngest in the family, twins, and have therefore managed to mostly avoid court politics for most of their lives. As such, they are able to keep to themselves, without attracting much attention or concern, and they are happy to keep things like that.

Euden has little interest in pact dragons, or having a claim to the throne. As far as he is concerned, he would rather things stay the way that they are forever, so that he can have as much time as he wants to spend with his twin sister, the person that he is closest to in the world. Beyond just being family, they are the best of friends, having done everything together from a very young age.

When it came to their studies, the two of them were tutored together, and alone. When it came to their free time, they were mostly always alone together, having everything that they could ever need or want provided to them. The two of them are able to make plenty of fun for themselves over the years, but there is only so much that two can do together before things start to get old, and before the boredom begins to creep in.

So of course the twins have to continue to make their own fun. They are both imaginative and resourceful, and being confined inside does not suit either of them. Even if they are mostly limited to exploring the castle grounds, they are sometimes allowed further out if they have people with them to watch over them. That can feel restrictive, though, so for the most part, they make their fun by exploring together in the castle gardens, where they can mostly be alone if they go there are the right times of day, routines that they fall into easily.

But one day when the two of them were out in the gardens for a particularly long time, both of them began to feel a nagging from their bladders, realizing that it had been a long time since they had relieved themselves. Zethia was the one to say, “We don’t have to go back just yet. Since we’re already outside, and nobody is here...nobody is going to see us!”

At the time, it made perfect sense to Euden, who had no qualms about relieving himself in front of his twin sister, even though it was not something either had done before. They were simply that comfortable around each other, much more comfortable than ordinary siblings, though neither realized that, especially not at that time. He did not even ask her not to look, nor did she ask that of him, both just trying to conceal themselves enough in case of passersby before they got their clothes out of the way to go about their business.

That is when Euden noticed just how different Zethia looks from him, particularly from the waist down. As he took himself in hand, he was amazed to see her squatting to the ground, not having anything to aim, and she looked up at him in amazement as well. The two of them gawked at one another as they emptied their bladders, suddenly caught up in a new fascination, and this time, not something that they had had to create with their own imaginations.

With no one else to ask about such things, they went straight to Notte, who seemed very excited by their curiosity, and told them that the best thing that the two of them could do was experiment with each other, and figure out just how different they both were. They took to Euden’s room then, stripping down right away, and soon enough discovered a lot of fun that they could have all on their own, without even having to go outside.

Notte could not be happier for the two of them, and has eagerly watched over their development since then. To her, the idea of two siblings being so abnormally close does not even register, and she will always support the young prince and princess fully. Whatever makes them happy makes her happy as well, and seeing them grow closer together, seeing them become lovers, makes her absolutely ecstatic.

The two of them come from such a powerful bloodline that a coupling between the two of them would ensure an even more powerful bloodline, making them the perfect match. She sticks close by them, making sure that their relationship deviates from the norm, not wanting the distance between them that exists with their other siblings, not wanting them to see each other as siblings at all, always encouraging them to be close, and even using magic when she has to.

If they are both attractive to one another, then what choice will they have but to act on that attraction? They are sheltered, with no other options to speak of, and well past the point when their sexualiaties should begin to awaken, so if they are all that the other has, then surely they will trigger that awakening in one another.

Notte puts a lot of work into making sure that the two of them stay close, and continue to act on the curiosity that they developed that day in the garden. Zethia takes well to it, her love of the pleasure her brother can give her growing out of control, and Euden loves his sister dearly, enough to do anything at all to keep her happy. They truly are the perfect match for one another, and as long as they are able to keep to themselves, they can continue to develop their relationship.

~X~

On another ordinary day, Euden is expecting Zethia, and she soon enters his room, the two of them planning to discuss the next day’s exploration. The gardens are vast, and they still have plenty of ground to cover, after all. And just like any other day, while the two of them get to talking, Zethia begins to undress in front of him, not wasting any time in getting down to what she really wants to do.

Once she is stripped down, she pushes herself onto him, still talking as she goes. “Of course, I’d like to spend more time out there because there are plants that I didn’t even know we  _ had _ ,” she explains, while Euden reaches forward to take her breasts in hand. She becomes a little breathless as he begins to massage her breasts, but continues talking nonetheless, as if nothing has happened at all.

“You know what I mean, don’t you? We’ve seen so many things in books that I know what they are, but I’ve never seen plants like those in real life. I had no idea we had such a wide variety in our own garden, so tomorrow, I’d like to keep going in that direction and maybe map out what we find. We could bring a book along, to help us identify,” she suggests, something that the two of them have done before. And all the while, her gasps and moans work seamlessly into the conversation, because Euden has not slowed down at all.

He rubs his fingers in circles over her nipples at first, bringing them to hardened peaks, and this causes Zethia to whimper between words a few times. Encouraged by this, he continues to tease her, pinching her nipples and rolling them between his fingers, all while she prattles on about the garden and her plans. The plans she makes are good, they always are, and he is just excited for their garden exploration as he is for the love he is sure that he is about to make to her.

“We could even press some of the- mm…” Unable to restrain himself anymore, Euden presses his lips to hers, capturing Zethia in a kiss and interrupting the conversation. She does not seem to mind, however, and melts into it, returning his kiss with even more passion, her excitement already showing through. Yes, the two of them are definitely about to make love, but that should have been clear enough by her coming in and stripping, or by their past record of doing this whenever they have the slightest chance to themselves.

Even so, he allows himself to wonder and be pleasantly surprised and become excited every time, his cock stirring as he makes out with his twin sister. When they finally break the kiss, she barely even takes time to catch her breath before she finishes her thought, picking up where she left off as if she had not been interrupted to begin with. “We could press some of the leaves, to keep a better record of what we find. We could even double back to some areas to start a really good collection.”

She finishes her thought only for the sake of not leaving it unsaid, but even while she speaks, her attention has clearly been redirected elsewhere, and she speaks absentmindedly as she begins to help her brother out of his clothes, so that she can expose his erection to her. Of course he is just as excited as she is by now, with the way he just kissed her, and now that they are both naked, there is no need to waste any more time with conversation, when they could be doing what it is that they really want to be doing.

While Euden has, for the most part, been going with the flow, Zethia has thrown herself entirely into their new shared activity, gaining her own knowledge and developing her own tastes, seeing it as much more than simple experimentation or a way for the two of them to pass the time together. She continues to talk to him, but now, she is not talking about the gardens or exploring, or anything of that matter.

Zethia lays back and her brother climbs on top of her so that he can position himself, and she looks up at him and says, “I’ve been waiting for this, waiting for you to fuck me. I missed having my brother’s cock inside of me.”

“It’s not been that long,” he teases her, and though that is true, he should know by now just how insatiable his twin sister can be.

“Even so, I still need it,” she whines, looking up at him with a desperate look in his eyes. “Don’t you think that makes me quite the slut?”

“Is that what you want me to call you?” he replies, and she nods. By now, this should not be new to him, but she still has to remind him and coax it out of him, and rather likes that she does as well. In a way, she feels like that only makes her even more of a slut, and as long as she is  _ his _ slut, she is happy.

“I do,” she says. “I want you to call me your little slut, to tell me that I’m your whore. Tell me what a slut I am, and how I’m only here to be fucked senseless by my brother!”

“Is that really what you want?” Now, he is not questioning her, but playing along with what she is saying. “You want to be my whore, for me to use as much as I want? You know that makes you a big slut, but still you’re begging for it.”

“Exactly, exactly!” Zethia cries, squirming beneath him. He still has not entered her, and she is breathless in her anticipation, desperate to have him fill her. “I’m just your slut, a cocksleeve for you to use to your heart’s content. Please, brother, you know that I don’t feel fulfilled until I have you inside of me!”

Finally, Euden takes pity on his poor slut of a sister and gives her what she wants, taking what he wants from her in the process. With a low groan, he pushes into her, his cock filling her cunt and leaving her crying out for him, satisfied for the moment and yet still wanting and needing so much more from him. Fortunately for her, the two of them have only just begun.

She wraps her legs around him, not wanting to allow him any escape, not that there is any fear that he will want to pull back from her to begin with. Even so, the impulse is there, her desire to keep Euden buried inside of her no matter what. As he sinks into her, the familiarity of her brother’s cock in her is all at once soothing and invigorating, and she means every word she has said about wanting him to use her to his heart’s content.

“Please,” she whimpers for him, once she is tired of him remaining still, “you know you want to take advantage of your poor cocksleeve of a sister. Don’t you? Please fuck me senseless like the pathetic slut I am!”

Euden nods, a bit too breathless right now to properly reply to her, but he is able to give her what she wants nonetheless. As he begins to rock his hips, she already finds herself letting out moans, already losing herself in the moment. When it comes to Euden, she is completely weak to him, and so very easy to please.

Often she wonders what he thinks about her like this, because she knows that she has always given off an air of innocence, seeming naive even just in comparison to her twin. She certainly does not seem the type to be such a slave to lust, and to have developed so many kinks in the process of their experimentation, but in a way, that makes it even more exciting for her. It is exciting to think of how innocent she must look, and how much of a contrast her appetite must be.

But Euden never seems to think much of it, treating his sister as he always does, but always spoiling her and satisfying her needs. He simply goes along with things, and in a way, she thinks that he might be far more naive than she has ever appeared to be. Of course, she does not mind that, because that is part of what makes him the brother that she loves, and she certainly loves him more than she could ever hope to say.

And no one but him will ever know the truth about her; no one but him will ever know her true nature, how much of a degenerate she secretly is, despite her outward appearance. That is just as thrilling to her, knowing that she will always appear to others as the perfect princess, an upstanding citizen and a shining example to all, when she spends her time tucked away with her brother, begging him to fuck her senseless, among other things.

Thinking about such things only spurs her on, and she raises her hips to meet his, bucking against him as she lets her lust overtake her. Euden’s pace is steady but passionate, while she goes wild beneath him, unable to keep any sort of regular rhythm as she writhes beneath him. Her body responds to him on its own, overcome by her desire for him with each movement.

Soon enough, she is completely incoherent, a few words on her lips that Euden can just barely understand, and only because they so often find themselves in this position together. She calls out his name and calls out for her brother, and he responds each time with another thrust, steadily finding that it is hard to maintain his own pace when faced with her erratic thrusts and with the way he can’t resist responding every time she begs for more.

Soon enough, Euden has lost himself in the same haze that Zethia has long since succumbed to, never bothering to resist it from the beginning. Once he is overcome by his own lust, it becomes even easier to give her what she wants, because once he is wildly bucking his hips, fucking her hard and fast, she squeals with delight and lets him have complete control over her, not needing to push him any further as he gives in to all of her unspoken demands.

She cums suddenly, without warning to either of them, but he knows better than to slow down in the wake of her orgasm. Zethia will not be so easily satisfied by this, and Euden knows to keep up the pace, to increase it, to fuck her harder and faster in the midst of her climax, pushing himself closer as he does. She is so tight around him now, and it is maddening, enough to make him want to give in right away, but he pushes himself harder, holding back to make his last longer for the two of them, no matter how overwhelming the need may be.

Even once Zethia has begun to come down from her orgasm, Euden is still fucking her mercilessly, giving her all that she has been craving. She moans, low and needy, and she can tell that he is nearing his limit, that he will not be able to hold out much longer. Even more than simply fucking him, that is what she looks forward to; she looks forward to the moment that he cums, filling her with his seed, and soon, she can’t stop herself from begging for it.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop!” she cries, able to speak a little bit more clearly now that she is still in the afterglow of her first orgasm. “Need you...I want you...I want you to cum inside me, brother! Please, don’t stop, don’t pull out!”

She is quickly lost in the sensations again, carried helplessly along by his thrusts, but she has managed to say what she needs to, and she continues to beg him even as she quickly becomes incoherent again, her words hard to understand and blurring together as her self-control once again fades away from. Just as long as he does what she has asked, then she will be content either way, and they both know that.

Euden is soon at his limit and he thrusts harder and faster until he is there, giving in to his sister’s demands without fuss as he is overwhelmed by pleasure, erupting inside of her and filling her with his cum. He moans as he cums, completely overtaken by his orgasm, and Zethia is soon to join him, the feeling of her brothers cum filling her and flooding her womb pushing her over the edge into an orgasm that leaves her shaky and whimpering for him, absolutely ecstatic.

The two of them are then a bit tired out and lay together, cuddling close as they try to catch their breath in their mutual afterglow. Zethia is completely blissed out, glad to have gotten her way again, and happy to be able to lay her like this with her beloved twin brother at her side. After a moment, when he has finally caught his breath enough to speak again, Euden has something that he wants to ask her.

“You want that a lot lately,” he says. “For me to cum inside of you, I mean. Why is that?” Before now, he has never bothered asking her such questions, and Zethia thought that she would always be able to get away with it without having to explain herself, but now she finds herself in a panic.

He is only asking for the sake of asking, an innocent curiosity, but still she is panicked, not sure what she should say. She does not want to tell him about any of her real reasons just yet- the fetish that she has developed not only for being impregnated, but for being impregnated by a blood relative. The aspect of inbreeding makes it especially appealing to her, and then after that comes the pregnancy, and the idea of being pregnant with her brother’s child, of carrying his child, turns her on even more, so much so that she can’t help but beg for his cum.

There are so many factors to it all, none of which she wants to tell him about. She loves her brother, far too much, so much that she wants to be wed to him after carrying his child, and she loves to show her submission to him. Her submissive side and her masochistic side both want her to be nothing more than a hole to be bred by him, and her desire to be humiliated, the arousal she gets from her own humiliation, only spurs that on. With all of these factors combined, it is no wonder that she ignores birth control and recklessly allows her brother to cum inside of her.

Not only that, but she encourages him to do it, and very eagerly, at that.

For the past month, she has become obsessed with the idea, desperate to have Euden impregnate her. She has done everything that she can to encourage him, while hoping that he did not catch on, because she does not want to have to tell him the truth just yet. Zethia can only imagine the reaction of pure shock that everyone will have when the unwed Auspex shows signs of pregnancy, unsanctioned and outside of the confines of marriage.

They would say that the priestess had fallen to sin, none of the fools realizing that she had been tainted long before she had ever even joined.

The thought is getting her worked up again, and she knows that she needs more. Quickly, she comes up with a lie, saying, “This time of day is safe for us, so there’s no need to worry about that. Besides, I have been taking my preventative measures, so I like to be able to enjoy this as much as I can when there isn’t a risk.”

Euden should be able to spot the lie; anyone else would be able to, but he takes her words at face value, idealistic and  _ dense _ as he is, even in the face of an obvious lie from his twin. He does not question her further, and instead says, “Well, then, we’re lucky that we have been having sex at the same time every day, instead of twice a day or something like that. Otherwise, it would be a disaster, since you’ve wanted me to cum in you every day for the past month.”

And just like that, he falls for it easily, and any guilt that Zethia might have in regards to lying to him is quickly forgotten in favor of her excitement, knowing what she is building up to do. Not only that, but not long after he says it, Euden pulls out and relaxes his whole body as he does, relaxing his bladder in the process so that he can relieve himself all over his sister’s body.

Zethia moans when she feels his hot piss striking her, covering her, another routine that the twins have developed since that first day. It was watching her brother piss that first ignited this passion in her, and since then, they have discovered just how far her taste for urine goes, as they had no qualms about relieving themselves in front of each other after that. Since then, he has taken his time to piss on her whenever possible, and because she loves it so much, Euden has come to love it as well, as he loves anything that makes his little sister happy.

Once, he had asked Notte about it, and she had explained it easily, saying that there were wolves in the forest who would mark their property with their urine. That made it all make perfect sense to him, and the idea of marking his sister and claiming her as his own excited him quite a bit. Not only does she let him pee on her, but they have other things that they like to do as well.

On some days, he will piss in her mouth so that she can drink it directly from the source, and on other days, she likes to drink it from a cup, with him filling it up for her. Often, he just lets loose on her like right now, soaking her from top to bottom with his piss, Zethia writhing in ecstasy beneath him. Not a day goes by that the two of them have time together that they do not dedicate time to him relieving himself on her or in her in some way. Zethia covers up the scent with heavy usage of incense and the oils used by the Auspex and the clergy.

She is already so worked up from thinking about all of the different taboos she is breaking, thinking of the consequences she will soon face for her actions and the humiliation that she will soon undergo, and now, after having her brother piss on her, that only adds to the excitement. After all, this is yet another taboo that the two of them often break together, another depraved thing that nobody would expect the supposedly innocent Zethia to be so addicted to. As always, imagining the shock that would come with her revealing just how much she loves to be debased has her so worked up that she simply must do something about it.

Squirming, she can no longer wait and says, “Euden, do you want to do something else now?”

“Oh, yes, I guess we do still have plenty of time,” he says, as if just now realizing how quickly things have gone so far. That is just like him, so willing to go along with her, and she is filled with fresh adoration for him all the while. She could not have asked for a better brother, or a better partner in her debauchery, even if he often acts as though he has no idea just how low the two of them continue to sink together.

“Then how about you get up?” she asks. “I have an idea of something we can do, and I think you’ll like it a lot.” Upon seeing her earnest expression, he smiles, always helpless before his sister and her requests, and certain that, if she promises that he will enjoy it, then he certainly will.

“Of course,” he says with a nod, before straightening up and standing beside the bed. Zethia soon rises as well, and has him face away from her, with Euden still eagerly following all of her instructions.

“Alright, brother, now you just stay like that and leave everything to me,” she says, before kneeling behind him, spreading his asscheeks so that she put her face between them. There is a sharp intake of breath from Euden, but other than that, he remains relaxed, willing to let Zethia do whatever she will with him, just as he always does. She belongs to him entirely, and wants him to claim her in every way possible, but there is no doubt in either of their minds that she is the major driving force in most of what they do.

Zethia parts her lips, pressing her tongue out and teasing him with it, dragging it up and down slowly. She teases along his hole, only licking along the outside for a bit, and Euden begins to squirm, whimpering as she continues this. His breathing becomes heavier as she goes, insisting on teasing him for quite a while before she even begins to move forward, loving the way he reacts to even the slightest touch from his beloved twin sister.

But then, once she is done drawing it out, she finally begins to press her tongue inside of him, and he whimpers again, quickly overwhelmed by the strange yet pleasant sensation. Zethia is steady as she goes, slowly pushing her tongue deeper inside of him, licking into his asshole. His whimpers fade into moans as he begins to give into the indulgence that she offers him, his cock twitching in response despite just recently filling her with his seed.

She had hoped that he would not be able to resist getting worked up all over again after this, and she is pleased to hear him moan, hoping that that means she will get her way. Her tongue is rather long, and she plans to use that to her advantage, drawing this part out as long as she possibly can as well, taking her time with burying it inside of him, going slowly and allowing him to indulge in every sensation that she offers him before she has even made it as deep as she can.

Euden squirms before her, quickly becoming powerless beneath her touch, and Zethia presses on, delighted with how much he seems to be enjoying himself. She works her tongue as deep as she can, so that she can use it to play with his prostate, earning a sharp gasp and low, desperate moan when she does. Euden’s reaction is very strong, which only spurs her on, eager to please her brother even more.

She reaches a hand around to grope at his testicles, gently fondling him and able to tell like this that he is definitely getting worked up again, and will soon be so frenzied that he will have no choice but to fuck her senseless again. She can hardly wait, but for now, she is determined to get him the rest of the way there like this.

Zethia works her tongue, pushing it against his prostate while she gently uses her hand as well, the combined stimulation working Euden into quite the frenzy, his breathing soon so erratic that it is a wonder that he can breathe at all. In between his gasping breaths, his moans continue to grow louder and more needy, desperate for her to keep going. He is soon fully hard again, ready for her, but she continues like this for now, making sure to be careful not to push him too far as she does.

They only have a little more time alone together like this, but she wants to make the most of it, and her excitement is soon overwhelming her, especially knowing the effect that she is having on her brother. Zethia wants him inside of her again, and she wants him to fill her again, to make sure that she comes out of this pregnant with her brother’s child, even if he is not aware that he is doing anything of the sort to her.

No matter what, she wants that more than anything, and in moments like this, when she is so turned on by the mere idea of carrying his child, it is impossible not to get carried away in the moment, and impossible not to feel a bit impatient, as if trying more fervently for it would see immediate results. For all she knows, she is already pregnant and just has not noticed it yet, but as soon as  _ that _ thought comes to mind, she is even more overwhelmed by her arousal, and her need for her brother.

When she knows that she can no longer risk teasing him like this, and that she will push him over the edge if she continues in this manner, she finally drops her hands, pulling her face back and saying, “Are you ready to use your slutty little sister again?”

Slipping easily back into the dirty talk as her excitement overtakes her, she invites her brother to have his way with her again, and there is no way that Euden could hope to resist such an invitation. Zethia lays back on the bed, her legs spread wide to welcome him, and he climbs on top of her, saying, “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. I’ll take care of my needy cocksleeve of a sister.”

Even when degrading her like that, there is such a gentle tone to his voice, as if he really is doing this just to take care of her, and to him, that really is part of it. Euden spoils her completely, and that is why she knows that he is perfect for this, and why she knows that he will never abandon her, no matter what she may do. Though she may be scheming a bit now, and fooling him because he is so willing to believe anything that she says, she knows that it will all be worth it in the end.

Once Euden is on top of her, he presses the tip of his cock against her and she whines and whimpers, her desire getting the best of her when she has him so close. She wraps her legs around him to pull him down, and with that, he pushes into her, penetrating her easily now that they have already done so much, and now that she is so desperate to have him inside of her again. It is a comfortable fit for the both of them, seeming to serve as further proof that, as twins, they were perfectly made for one another.

Burying himself inside of her, Euden moans, in desperate need of this after she had teased him so much. Zethia had worked him up quite a bit to get him to the point that she was at, after getting lost in her fantasies, and after working him up so much only to stop short, he is left just as horny as she is, and just as needy as she is. There is no doubt that she will get another shot of seed from him this afternoon, before they have to go about their business.

Tomorrow, she plans to have just as much fun with him, and hopes that he will continue to fill her again and again, until she begins to show the signs of carrying his child, her humiliation and fall from grace on display for all to see. For now, she just has to do everything in her power to make sure that that happens, and with her legs wrapped around her brother, she is soon begging him to fuck her harder, to cum inside of her again. Euden will continue to spoil her and give her exactly what she wants as he fucks her harder, pounding into her with abandon as he loses himself to his own lust, driven to this point by her.

“Don’t pull out,” she urges him again, just as she did before. “I need you to cum inside of me again, brother!” Now that she has given him her excuse, she doubts that he will question her about her frequent requests again, and she is at least glad that they got that out of the way, even if she had hoped that he would never catch on, simply giving her what she wants in the moment, before letting it fade from his mind.

But now, she has her excuse and has nothing to fear from him, keeping her legs locked tight around his waist as he pistons his cock into her, groaning for her and groaning her name, no longer able to degrade her because he has lost the ability to speak clear sentences at all, but that doesn’t matter anymore, not as long as he gives her what she needs.

Euden is so lost in his own desires now that he would not even have the chance to wonder about his sister’s frequent demands, overwhelmed with his need for release, and seeing nothing but her. With one final groan, he pushes deeper into her, cumming inside of his sister and filling her with it, causing her to cum as well as soon as she can feel the thick fluid inside of her. The two of them moan in unison as they begin to relax, resting in their afterglow for as long as they can.

After a bit, they have to get up and start cleaning themselves up, with Zethia still soaked in Euden’s piss. She is absolutely ecstatic, and could not be happier in this moment. It won’t be long now, before she begins to show signs of a pregnancy- of that, she is certain.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
